Finally Together
by Carpe Diem Vampire
Summary: Just a one-shot set right after the book ends Gabriel and Vivian go for a run. what happens on it? a bit OOC but still good! LEMON!
1. Chapter 1

**Finally Together**

**One Shot**

**A/N: soo i decided that i wanted to write a one shot of Gabriel and Vivian. I hope that you like it. I set it just after the book ended. I cannot write third person POV so I am doing it in Vivian's. I know that they are OOC sorry if that bothers you. I made a few mistakes in this, so I fixed them and replaced the copy. Thankyou ****Autumnbaby1689!**

**Disclaimer: i do not own blood and chocolate, that pleasure goes to A Klause.**

_Gabriel pulled off his shirt. He tossed it behind him. "Come out with me beneath the stars," He said._

_If she left him now, her world would be changed forever. She would be bound by duty for life, like her father._

_Like my father, she thought, then realized, This is what I owe him. This is how I will make it up to him._

_"Don't wag your tail yet wolfman," she said to cover her fear and desire. "you've bitten off more bunny than you can chew."_

_She followed him to the window, the blood singing in her veins._

We jumped out of the window as human, but landed on the ground in our pelts. I took off running before he even landed himself.

I ran into the woods. Great Moon, it felt so good to run like this again. And I owed it all to Gabriel. I could hear Gabriel running after me, chasing me.

I reached the river and jumped over it to the other side and kept on running. He caught up to me and ran beside me.

After an hour, it was getting late, so we turned around. When we reached the river, I bent my head and drank the water. Gabriel came up behind me and gently nudged my head with his nose.

I lifted my head and looked at him. I could see love in his eyes and that confused me. He came closer and licked my nose. I backed up and tilted my head to the side, asking with my eyes, 'what are you doing?'

He changed back to his human form and said, "I don't know how to say this." He took a deep breath and continued, "I know that you don't feel the same, but I just want you to know that – I've never felt like this before, I never really loved anyone as much as . . ." he drifted off.

I changed back to human to ask, "As much as?"

"As much as I love you," he murmured.

I was frozen. Did he really just say that? I went over what he just said in my mind and realised, he was wrong.

He looked away from me and started to change.

"You're wrong," my voice was low, but the words were clear.

He stopped changing and looked back at me. "What?"

"You're wrong," I repeated.

He looked at me with confusion as clear as daylight on his face and in his voice when he asked, "Wrong about what?"

I walked over to him. He turned his head away from me and I could see his cheeks turn slightly pink. I gently pulled his face close to mine and pressed my lips to his. I kept my eyes open and he stared straight back into my eyes.

I pulled back and whispered, "Does that answer your question?"

He nodded his head and re-captured my lips. I gently bit his bottom lip and sucked it into my mouth. Our lips moved in perfect sync. His tongue brushed against my bottom lip, demanding entrance. I granted him what he wanted and our tongues wrestled.

The sweet kiss started to turn passionate, which soon became heated. _Very_ heated. We laid down on the ground, not once breaking the kiss. I tangled my fingers in Gabriel's hair and deepened the kiss further.

The kiss just got more passionate and heavy after that. When Gabriel's hands came up from my hips to the curve of my breast, I thought, _this is it. I was going to be bonded with Gabriel forever now. And – strange enough, I'm ready for it to happen._

I whispered against his lips, "I need you,"

He broke off and looked into my eyes. "Are you sure?"

I nodded my head, trying to get my breathing under control.

He smiled warmly and gave me a peck on the lips. He pulled back and stood up.

I was confused as to what was going on, so I stood up also and asked, "What? Did I do something wrong?"

He looked shocked. He wrapped his arms around me and whispered in my ear, "No. No, you did absolutely nothing wrong."

"Then why did you pull away?"

He looked at me with so much love in his eyes, that I felt I could drown in them. "Because we can't do it here," he said it as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. And now that I thought about it, it _was_ the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well, then where do we go?"

He thought for a few minutes and then said the cave. We changed to our pelts and raced to the cave that I had hid in not so long ago after I had beat Astrid unknowingly in the Dance of the Bitches.

When we got there, we changed. I wasn't even halfway through the change when Gabriel's lips came crushing down onto mine in a fierce yet gentle kiss. It the kind of kiss that I wished I could just melt into forever.

We laid on the ground and he spread my legs with his knees. He looked into my eyes and asked, "Are you ready?"

"Yes," I whispered.

He lined himself up. I could feel his manhood against my wet folds. Before I could even think about it, he had pushed in. I gasped at the sharp pain and he started to pull out, not wanting to hurt me.

"No, no. Just, wait. It's supposed to hurt," I gasped.

He waited for me to get used to his size in me. When I felt ready, I nodded my head and he started to move. In, out. In, out.

I met his thrusts and he began to move faster. The only thing you could hear was our breathing, the occasional moan, and skin slapping against skin.

He kissed me deeply and his thrusts got deeper and harder. I started to feel a tightening in my stomach.

"Faster," I gasped out.

He sped up and it was my undoing. I came hard, crying out his name in ecstasy. He kept my orgasm going for a moment before bringing me down from it. He went faster, harder and even deeper than before. I looked in his eyes and saw that he was close. Could feel the tightening and knew that I was close again.

It seemed that Gabriel knew it too, because he reached down and started to rub my clit furiously and whispered, "Come with me baby, come with me."

I came again, coating his manhood with my juices. It was his undoing. He came inside me. We rode out the waves of our orgasms, crying out each other's names.

When we came down, he collapsed on me, but he rolled to the side and pulled me over to him so my head was lying on his chest.

"I love you," he whispered.

I sighed and answered, "I love you too Gabe,"

I could sense that he wanted to say something, but didn't know how. I just waited, thinking that it would be easier for him if I didn't say anything. I was right. A few minutes later, he murmured, "Will you marry me?"

I was quiet. Out of everything that could have been said, I wasn't expecting that question to come out so soon. Thankfully though, I had already decided on what my answer would be.

"Yes,"

He hugged me tighter and we just laid there, eventually falling asleep.

**NEXT MORNING**

I woke up naked on something hard. I tried to remember what happened the day before but the memory was evading me. I sat up and looked around.

I saw that I was in a cave. I looked down next to me and found Gabriel was there. He was naked and just sitting up.

"Hey baby, how are you today?" he asked, putting his arm around my waist.

As soon as he did that, yesterday and last night came back to me.

I was no longer trapped in my half form.

I was no longer a virgin.

My first time was with Gabriel, the leader of the pack.

He asked me to marry him . . .

. . . and I said yes.

Which makes me Queen Bitch.

I turned to him with a smile on my face.

"A little sore. But never better."

He smiled and stood up pulling me up with him.

"I think it's time we got back to the pack." He murmured.

I nodded my head and smiled as I felt the familiar feeling when going through the change. When we were both in our pelts, we ran back to Rudy's place and jumped in through my bedroom window.

Gabriel's clothes were still here from yesterday, so he just got changed into those. I threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt (with underwear and a bra of course).

When we were dressed, I gasped remembering something.

Gabriel looked over at me and asked what was wrong.

I looked at him and whispered, "We never used protection," he froze. "I could be pregnant." I finished.

We were still for a moment, but then he unfroze and walked over me, wrapping his arms around my body when he reached me.

"It's okay, we'll get through this together, no matter what happens."

I hugged him back and we walked downstairs hand-in-hand. We walked into the kitchen and found Rudy, Esmé, and Tomas sitting at the table talking.

As soon as we walked into the room, they stopped talking.

It was quiet for a moment until Esmé jumped up and wrapped her arms around me growling, "Where were you last night? We were so worried about you!"

I pulled back and answered, "There was no need to worry. I was with Gabe all night."

I thought it was quiet when I walked into the room before, but it was nothing compared to the silence after what I just said.

They looked at Gabriel and all asked at the same time, "Is this true?"

He nodded his head and put his arm around my waist.

It was all quiet again. Esmé broke out of the trance first and grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the room and outside.

When we were at the tree line, she stopped and turned to look at me.

"What happened last night?"

I hesitated, but told her. "He came in through my window yesterday. He helped me get out of my half form and we went on a run. He told me that he – "

"The short version please," she interrupted.

I began again. "He came over, helped me. We went for a run. We ended up at the river, made out a bit and decided to go somewhere else. When we got there, we had sex and he asked me to marry him. I told him yes."

She looked at me with shock at first, but then happiness. "So you're the Queen Bitch now." She said with a smile.

"Yeah, now let's get back."

"Wait, I'm guessing that you didn't use any kind of protection, did you?"

"Well, umm. No." I blurted out.

Instead of looking pissed or anything, she looked even happier – if that's even possible.

We walked back to the house and Gabriel told us that everyone was coming over for a meeting.

**AT THE MEETING**

I was sitting at the front of the room beside Gabriel. Everyone was either sitting or standing. They were whispering and looking at me, so I knew that they were talking about me.

Gabriel held up his hand for silence, and all talking ceased.

"Okay, before we start, are there any questions?" Gabriel asked.

Several people put their hands up. Gabriel pointed at Jenny and she asked, "Why is Vivian up the front? Isn't the pack leader and Queen Bitch only supposed to be up there?" everyone nodded at the question and I knew that they were all thinking the same thing.

"Actually, that question relates to why I called you all here. Vivian is up here because she accepted to be Queen Bitch."

The room was silent. You could have heard a pin drop. It was quiet more another moment, and then they all asked, "Since when?"

Gabriel looked at me and I nodded my head.

He looked back at the pack and told them, "Last night."

I stood up and walked to Gabriel.

"He came over here last night and helped me to get out of my half form. Later, he asked me to marry him and I said yes. Does anyone have a problem with that?"

I looked around the room and found everyone was shaking their heads.

"Okay then. You can all get back to what you were doing," Gabriel said.

Everyone got up and walked out. The Five though, stayed back.

Ulf came up to us and to Gabriel, he asked, "Where were you all night?"

Gabriel and I looked at each other. I smiled and turned to Ulf. "He was with me all night. It kind of took a while for him to get me to accept his proposal."

The Five looked at us sceptically, but let it go and left after saying congratulations.

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

I was sitting in the bathroom, looking at the instructions on the box. Gabriel was at work, he didn't know that I was doing this. I pulled the tests out of their boxes and did what I had to. Waiting for those five minutes to pass was like waiting for hours.

When the five minutes were up, I picked one of the tests up and looked at it. It was a negative. I sighed in relief. I picked up the other test and cried in joy. It was also a negative.

I wasn't pregnant. I was happy. I wasn't ready to have a baby. I was just eighteen and I wanted to be married first.

I threw the box in the bin and heard the front door open.

"Viv? Are you home?" it was Gabriel.

"Yeah! I'm up here," I walked out of the room and into Gabriel.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked quietly.

I realised that I still had tears silently running down my face.

I smiled up at him through my tears, "Yeah, I'm fine. I am happy."

"What about?"

"I just took a couple tests. I'm not pregnant." I told him.

He looked at me with his eyes wide. He had a look of sadness on his face.

"Are you okay?" I repeated his question.

"Yeah, just wanted a pup," he sighed in disappointment.

"Hey, we will. But I'm just not ready, I'm only eighteen and I want to be married to you first. We will have pups, just not yet. Give me a year or two."

He looked sad for another moment, but then his face brightened up. "Two years?"

"Yes," I confirmed.

He picked me up and spun me around. After he had spun in two circles, he set me down and kissed me. "We need to get married soon then," he mumbled against my lips.

I sighed and whispered, "Definitely. _Very_ soon,"

He took me upstairs and we began to practice for the future. Although his time, we made sure to use protection.

**THE END**

**A/N okay so that's it! I hope you enjoyed it! Pls review it takes less than a minute and it makes my day!**


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so just over 100 people have read this fanfic, but sadly, NO ONE has reviewed!

PLS! I _live_ for your reviews! I love to know what you think of my stories and it really saddens me when people are lazy and don't review! I will accept all reviews, including constructive criticism. If you find something wrong with the story, pls review and tell me!

~flyingbloodsucker~


	3. Update soon?

Okay so I keep getting reviews saying 'update pls' or 'update soon'. I ask you, "have you paid attention? It says that the story is complete." Pls don't be mad at me for saying this okay? I love each and every review, but with you saying to update, it's putting pressure and stress on me. it's like you want me to write more chapters. If you want a sequel, review and tell me! I will try and write one okay?

But pls stop saying 'update' because the story is complete. I am only putting this up to ask you of this.

Like I said, if you want a sequel, review and tell me.

~flyingbloodsucker~


	4. please read

This is on all of my stories that until further notice, I will not be able to update or write.

I beg of u to forgive me because I know that many (alright, mostly all) of u have been patiently waiting 4 me to update.

The problem is, that I have had to give my laptop back to the school until nxt year and I don't have a computer or internet at home and rarely go to the library.

I thank u 4 all of ur patience and reviews. It has made me so happy!=) I am so happy from them, that I will gladly write and update as much as I possible can next year when I get my laptop back.

Besides, I also need a break from writing as it is Christmas. YAY!

So I will update nxt year.

MERRY CHRISTMAS!


	5. i'm begging u 2 read this

okay, so I am putting this authors note up on all of my stories. I have been losing confidence in my writing skills. why you ask? becaus ei am not getting many reviews...

so due to this, i have put a poll up on my profile and i would like you to vote and tell me what you think of my writing capabilities. please go onto my profile and vote!

(but unfortunately, you need a FF profile to vote, so those without, just review and tell me ur choice)

the choices are:

- HECK YEAH!

- HELL NO!

- Yes

- No

- Maybe

- there are some parts that can be improved

thankyou for voting!


	6. Authors note: Important

Hello, this is _**Carpe Diem Vampire**_, I was formerly known as _**flyingbloodsucker**_.

I continue to get reviews and PMs from my readers to continue several stories that I have completed and WILL NOT be continuing. Not even with a short sequal.

I would like to make this very clear now before I receive any more. I am currently studying for year 12 and will continue to study for it next year. Then I will hopefully be doing an apprenticeship.

I do not have time to write as often as I would like and I have severe writers block and have currently lost my desire to write.

Please stop asking me to continue with stories such as:

**Busted!**

**Finally Together**

And **Runners High**

Runners High has a sequel, Crimson Eclipse, but as are all my stories, it is on HIATUS.

Also, **The Last Sacrifice** I have given to another, bloodskylett. I keep this story up to be able to tell people who it has gone to. I will not be continuing it anymore.

Thank you, I hope you comply with my wishes. And also thank you to all those who have left me reviews and messaged me telling me that they enjoy my fics, I really enjoy reading them.

Over and out,

_**Carpe Diem Vampire**_

=)


End file.
